UnMasked
by redmystique
Summary: Kyouya loses his cool and Haruhi witnesses. What will be the outcome? Is this how mutual love starts? Its kind of cheesy and totally ooc but its cute. Teen for later chapters if wanted... for now its a one-shot.


**Made the mistake of watching a KyoHaru FMV and then just had to write a fanfiction. As for the Faustian readers… Sorry. I'm still deciding if I can continue that one. Its not writers block this time… its just disinterest. So Anyways, hope you enjoy this (probably) brief KyoHaru.**

When I walk into the third music room it is silent and empty, a sight usually not found on a Wednesday afternoon fifteen minutes into club time. I had announced yesterday that I would be late because of a retest but no one mentioned anything about no club. It more or less went like this.

_"Kyouya-senpai, tomorrow I have to take a retest after school so I will be late." I say with a hint of nervousness. My heart skips a beat as his eyes meet mine for a split second before he takes a languid blink then slides his ever slipping glasses up his nose. His mouth opens but another voice begins first._

_ "My darling daughter isn't going to be here for opening?! WHYYYYYYY!" Tears fly from his eyes as he whines in my face._

_ "Retake." I mumble as I push back his face, my cheeks burning from the uncomfortably close quarters. _

_ "Why do you need to take a retake Haru-chan?" Honey says popping out of nowhere with Mori-senpai underneath his small body. (-_- Dirty birds, not like that. Honey is on his shoulders.) _

_ "O-oh, I accidentally skipped a portion of the test." I stutter and blush, trying not to look at Kyouya-senpai._

_ "Then I guess you will have to miss the beginning and retake the test." Kyouya-senpai says before sketching something in his notebook and walking away. _

_ "I SHALL MISS YOU MY DARLING!" I hear Tamaki senpai shout as I walk out of the door._

Now here I am and the clubroom is empty. For the first time I feel completely at ease in this room and I decide to take advantage of it, slowly I walk around examining the rich textures around the room. My hand slides across the smooth soft fabricate of the couches and I smile. Rich bastards. I continue my perusing until I reach another couch… HIS couch. Slowly I look around. My laugh echoes a little in the empty room as I laugh at my stupidity.

Slowly I sit down where he usually sits and then imitate his usual motions.

**Kyouya POV**

I watch as she examines the room obviously unaware of my presence in the kitchen doorway. She walks towards my usual seat when suddenly she looks around, I shrink back just in time to elude her eyes. Her laugh sends a shiver down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. To my surprise she sits down in my seat and begins to pretend to type, then she scribbles into an invisible notebook, and then finally pushes invisible glasses up her nose. I watch as she then curls up on the couch and closes her eyes. How can one girl be so confusing? I decide to finally announce my presence. Slowly I walk up to her and then clear my throat and unconsciously smirk at her frazzled form as she jumps up.

**Haruhi POV**

"K-Kyouya-senpai? I didn't think anyone was here." My heart beats frantically as he bends down and looks into my eyes before returning to his normal height.

"Why did you come today?"

"What do you mean?" I ask my head unconsciously turning sideways.

"Tamaki got called away by his grandmother so club was cancelled, the twins were supposed to inform you."

"Oh, okay. I guess I should be going then." I say hurriedly before grabbing my bag and making for the door.

"Haruhi, wait. Will you please humor me for a second?" His voice makes me pause and sends shivers down my spine. I just nod.

"Why did you miss a section on your test?"

"I don't know."

"You must have something big on your mind." I stiffen as his voice grows nearer.

"I guess."

"What is troubling you Haruhi?" Kyouya-senpai is now standing in front of me his eyes fixed on mine. I look up and fall into pools of liquid obsidian. My cheeks deceive my attempt at a clam face and blush pink.

"It's nothing." This does not help my cause because before I know what to do he is bending down in front of me his hands on my shoulders.

"I know we haven't been the closest of friends but I had hoped you would at least be able to share your troubles and concerns with me."

"I'm sorry senpai it's just that…"

"Is it because you like Tamaki?" My eyes shoot wide and I gasp.

"What!" His reaction confuses me further when the light in his eyes dies and his mouth hardens a little.

"So I was right. Goodbye Haruhi." I watch him, shocked and confused, as he walks out the door and it shuts with an audible click. How could he possibly think that I like Tamaki?!

**Kyouya POV**

My stomach plummets and my heart hurts, two feelings I have rarely felt before. I barely make it to the bathroom before I lose it and have to put my hands on either side of the sink to keep my balance as I take deep breaths of air.

I had wondered why her grades had been dropping but yesterday when she blushed so bright and shoved him away my suspicions were all but confirmed. Today was just the icing on top of the cake. Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. Wise words. I look into the mirror in front of me, my mask thoroughly off for the first time in so long. My eyes glitter with unshed tears, my hair is ruffled from running my fingers through it too many times, and my cheeks are still slightly pink from the slow rumbling anger bubbling inside of me at the thought of her choosing him over me. With reckless abandon unbecoming of an Ootori I walk out of the bathroom uncomposed only to slam into a small form.

**Haruhi POV**

Suddenly I'm blindsided by a messy haired boy, that is all I get before I go whirling back slamming back first into the cold marble floor. The boy in question lands on top of me, both of us ooofing before looking at each other. I'm shocked to meet deep grey eyes. His eyes reflect my emotion.

"Kyouya-senpai? Are you alright?" I watch as his cheeks tint pink and he moves to roll off of me, my hand shoots out and grabs his arm, he looks at me in shock.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"I-I don't know. Just don't run away okay?" I say before letting go, I watch as he pushes himself up and sits beside me, his legs tucked up and in, his arms wrapped around him. I've never seen him like this, so unguarded.

"I think I'd like to tell you what is troubling me now." I state and watch as he shakes his head.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Too bad, you volunteered." I say and watch as he sighs then wraps himself up tighter.

"Fine go ahead."

"You see, there is this guy. For the longest time he has made me feel sick, my heart races, my head gets cloudy, and I get chills. It was when I started questioning my "sickness" that I started to notice other things. Like how I seemingly knew all of his motions even though we are never around each other. Or how I mentally defend him anytime anyone makes a snide comment. And then I had to confront a truth, he doesn't feel the same about me." At this his head snaps up and his eyes look angry.

"Of course he likes you, that idiot couldn't be any more obvious." His answer makes my heart race and suddenly a quote comes to mind. It only takes ten seconds of insane courage. So I say the words.

"Then I guess "that idiot" wouldn't mind me doing this." Before he can react my lips meet his and I pull away to see two pools of grey staring back at me. I open mouth to speak and two lips meet mine, his hand rests on my cheek then slowly drops down to my arms. My spine electrifies as his tongue traces my lips and I permit him entrance, my hand tangling in his hair, pulling him closer. When our air unfortunately runs out we pull back, both panting, our foreheads touching together.

"What about Tamaki?" Kyouya asks as he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"When was Tamaki ever a factor in this?" I ask as I smirk and then pull him up to stand.

"Oh and by the way, you look good like this. More normal." I say and Kyouya laughs, a sound that could very well become addictive. Together we walk out of the school. His hand wrapped in mine, both of our hearts racing faster than either of us thought possible. And neither of us thinking about who could be watching.

**Definitely a little cheesy and definitely OOC but I felt the need for a cute little HaruKyo scene. **

**So the question is… One-shot fine? Or do you want another chapter? Because I could do another chapter if wanted….**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
